


how you helped me stray

by mr_charles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, creepy fic, holy dub-con batman!, holy non-con robin!, i need to cleanse myself now, just a forewarning, like... no nothing here is okay, no actually non/dub it's all in hannibal's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will is out cold after his "mild" seizure, the good Doctor Lecter debates on how to pass the time until the boy awakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how you helped me stray

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings, y'all. just... all the fucking trigger warnings.

It takes a substantial amount of control not to pick up Will’s gun from the table and embed a bullet into Gideon’s head.

That control wavers the moment Hannibal sends Gideon off to the kindly Dr. Bloom. Whatever the man’s intentions for the good doctor are no longer Hannibal’s concerns, nor were they ever his concerns in the first place.

Will’s mild seizure (emphasis on mild; while Gideon may have tried to intervene, Hannibal tutted the wannabe away and cared for the agent himself) has left him a crumpled heap on the floor by Hannibal’s dining room table. He’d held Will upright while the younger man convulsed. He felt Will’s pulse flutter beneath his searching fingertips and knew it would take only the slightest pressure to end the dimming light that was Will Graham. He had stroked his thumbs over Will’s twitching cheeks and wanted nothing more than to kiss his slack mouth.

 

There is what Hannibal _wants_ to do to Will Graham’s unconscious body. It would take little to nothing to heave him up onto Hannibal’s dining room table (the place where only the most delicious feasts are placed) and undress him as if he were a clumsy, slumbering child.

Oh he has no intentions of taking the younger man as if they were some kind of feral animals. No, Hannibal simply wants to appreciate the vulnerable nude form of Will. Will is pale, sickly so, this much Hannibal knows from the occasional wily button or exposed forearm.

He wants to pinch at Will’s soft nipples until the delicate pink buds have turned raw and red from the attention of Hannibal’s expert fingertips.

( _he even has no desire to consume the boy, the pleasure of unraveling Will himself outweighing the pleasure of feeding the unstable agent to Crawford and the rest of the B.S.U. at some company picnic_ )

He wants to rake his nails through the sparse hairs on Will’s chest and pinch the extra skin of his belly.

( _too much leftover take out and not enough field work; Hannibal will have to fix that_ )

The boy may be too exhausted from his spell to register pleasure at Hannibal’s touch. When he awakens ( _before Hannibal has him chasing after Gideon’s ghost potentially clad in Alana’s lifeblood_ ), will he feel the press of Hannibal’s curious fingers at his hole? Will he take note of his abused nipples?

And what of the bite marks Hannibal sucks into the baby-soft skin of his inner thighs? Is the young Mr. Graham until Hannibal’s spell enough to believe the doctor’s word of chafing brought on by seizure induced convulsions?

But what if he did wish to take the boy? The image of a naked Will Graham, sprawled out and unaware on the very same table that Hannibal serves the carved up cannibalized corpses of the rude, is a heady one. Hannibal’s iron resolve is corroding with thoughts of pushing Will’s bony knees apart and thrusting himself up to the hilt into the boy’s body. Hannibal feels he may be under enough to take his cock with little resistance. He doubts Will is sexually active; he may not even register what happened to him we he comes to.

“I have to go… Alana…” Hannibal can imagine Will hobbling out to save the one person who might actually care for him, believing his stiff and sore frame to be from falling during his fit.

Will snuffles in his oblivious state, bringing Hannibal’s attention to the nearly sinful pink of his mouth. He wants to kiss him, bite and nibble at unresponsive lips until the bitter salt of blood leaks into Hannibal’s eager mouth.

 

Instead Hannibal sits in a dining room chair, looking at the still-dressed, un-debauched frame of Will Graham, still crumpled on the floor. Scenarios flash through Hannibal’s mind like some kind of seedy adult film. With his eyes focused on the drool-slick pink of Will’s mouth, Hannibal settles, sneaking a hand into his trousers.

 

Will won’t awaken for at least another 45 minutes. _At least_.


End file.
